CSI: a christmas carol
by Ashes2Ashesaholic
Summary: Sara blacks out and sees the ghost of her father who says she will be visited by three ghosts. Rated T to be on the safe side. contains violence and swearing.


When Sara awoke that morning, to the usual drilling of her alarm clock, there was a cold breeze sending a shiver down her spine even though she knew she'd opened no windows and she knew her husband was in France she was alone. But she figured that it was because the apartment she was renting was cheap so really badly insulated. But that's what happens when you resign and then work at the exact same place with the exact same position a few months later and when your husband is trying to get you a job in teaching in France. She hit the alarm clock several times from her bed trying to turn it off, but it didn't work, so she grabbed it and threw it at the floor, it carried on with its irritating drone. She groaned and dragged herself out of bed and unplugged the clock. There was silence apart from the patterned ticking of the kitchen clock. Her hair was a tip as she walked into the kitchen and yawned. She grabbed the nearest box of cereal a bowl and a spoon, she put her elbow on the table and hunched over the table putting her head on her hand, pouring cereal with the other. Then she began to shovel spoonfuls of food into her mouth and her mouth churned it and she swallowed with mouthful after mouthful. Suddenly the phone rang.

'Yeah'

'Sara!'

'What?'

'That's a bit rude for your boyfriend'

'You're not my boyfriend'

'Since when? We've been going out for years'

'I'm married'

'Oh'

'Yes oh, now go away I'm eating'

She slammed the phone down and began eating again. Suddenly there was a wild gust of wind that carried her across the room. She screamed. She couldn't move her leg, a chair had blown onto it, and another had landed on her arm rendering her motionless. Then a cloudy patch appeared and she fell into a deep sleep.

'Oh sorry' a voice said in her dream.

'That hurt'

'You're so to the point'

'Never'

'Not to mention extremely annoying'

'You got a problem with me?'

'No but I'm here to warn you'

'What about?'

'You'll end up like me if you're not careful'

He became clearer, he had short black hair, and he wore grey rags that had several rips in them.

'Dad!'

'Sara'

'What do you mean?'

'You're going to end up lonely if you're not careful'

'You do realise I'm married'

'Oh. But still, you must be warned, you will be visited by three ghosts'

'Oh God please say this isn't going to turn out like A Christmas carol'

'Oh just that'

She moaned

'Sara there is nothing to stop these ghosts coming, they will come today, one to remind you of your past, one to remind you of the present and one to warn you of the future, take in their warnings take in their help, it is the only thing that will help you, oh and when you wake you will find yourself in the hospital, the neighbour heard the bangs of the furniture and you scream so they called an ambulance so…'

When she awoke she felt dizzy. Like her father had told her she was in the hospital. She groaned in pain lifting her hand to her forehead.

'How are you feeling?'

'Dizzy'

'That's expected you travelled halfway across the room'

'What time is it?'

'Eight thirty'

'Shit I'm late for work'

'Don't worry, I've called your boss and told her what happened. Do you know who did this to you?'

'No'

'If it was your husband you can tell me'

'My husband's in France and has been for over three months' she laughed

'Ok, so who did it?'

'No idea whatsoever, there was a gust of wind, I screamed and I saw my arm and my leg under chairs and I blacked out'

'Only thing is no wind is strong enough to do that, and even if there were it would've been noticed'

'Well I don't know then and what exactly did you tell my boss'

He sighed.

'I heard what happened this morning, you ok'

'Slightly dizzy but otherwise I am fine'

'Hey what're you doing tomorrow Sara?' Nick questioned

'No idea Nick'

'I'm having a staff Christmas dinner do you want to come? You can bring Grissom, Cathrine's bringing Lindsay and everyone else is coming' Nick persuaded

'Come on Sara it'll be fun' Cathrine encouraged

'Sure I'll see if Gil can make it' Sara returned

'Sara, there's someone here to see you'

'Thanks'

She walked to the reception area.

'No'

'Sara honey'

'Get out of here; go back to your prison cell'

'Sara I came to see you, it took me months to find you'

'I don't care, leave me alone'

She quickly walked away to the staff room

'What was all the shouting about?'

'My mum's here'

'I thought you were adopted'

'I was, my mum's the one that killed my dad'

'I didn't know Sara. That's why you're violent with domestic abusers?'

'Mm'

'I had no idea, I'm sorry'

'Don't worry about it, just now I'm worrying about getting rid of her, she can be extremely violent'

BANG. A gun shot went off.

'Shit'

They ran to the reception area Sara's mum was stood there with a gun, no one was hurt that was good.

'What the hell are you doing?'

'Sara, we need to talk. Now'

'I kind of figured that that would be the reason for you pulling out a gun, here of all places'

'Why won't you talk to me?'

'You killed my dad'

'Ok fair point but still I am your mum'

'I don't care you're still the mad psychopath you were when I was little, the girl whose father was stabbed to death'

'Sara'

'No mum, I won't speak to you, leave me alone'

She ran out, with blood shot eyes, she stopped in the staff room and burst into tears.

'Sara, are you ok?' queried Cathrine

There was another gun shot. Sara ran back shortly followed by Cathrine.

'Stop this' then she noticed her friend and colleague lying unconscious in a pool of blood. 'Greg'

She ran over to him trying desperately to stop the bleeding, it was no good. She started crying more and more heavily.

'She's going to hate you even more for that'

'What do you mean?'

'That's one of her friends'

'You kill my dad and now you nearly kill my friend you're a psychopath leave me alone'

Her sobbing got heavier and heavier every minute. Her bloodshot eyes looking sadder and sadder by the minute and at the same time angrier and angrier at her mum. She would never let this go. She could never let this go. Her face reddened. Her eyes pouring tears down her face.

'Sara'

She ignored her mother and carried on trying to save her friend.

Just then SWAT came in they had Sara's mother surrounded and within minutes she was arrested and taken back to her cell and ridden of her parole.

'What's she back for already?'

'She tried to kill her daughter's friend'

'Ok, back in there'

Back at CSI HQ Sara was sat crying, hands to her face, in the reception area, over Greg.

'Sara? You should go home'

'No'

The paramedics took Greg away, he was stable but unconscious. Sara followed; her face still red as blood.

Half an hour later they were at the hospital. Sara sat by Greg's bedside, still sobbing.

'He should be fine in an hour or two'

'Thanks'

She smiled at Sara then left the room. Then Cathrine turned up.

'How is he?'

'He should be ok in a while'

'Cheer up it could've been worse'

'I suppose you're right'

Cathrine stood there for a few minutes then left the room.

Two hours later Greg was stirring. Sara smiled at him.

'Hey' Sara started

'Hey' Greg replied

Cathrine re-entered the room.

'How are you?' Cathrine queried

'Been better, who was that anyway?' Greg questioned

'My mum' Sara admitted

'Oh, wait I thought you were a foster kid'

'I was my mum stabbed my dad to death'

'Oh I'm sorry'

'I should be the one that's sorry after all you're the one that got shot by my mum. Why don't you get some rest' Sara suggested

She stood and left. Cathrine followed after nodding in agreement

A while later Sara remembered what her father had said. "a ghost to remind you of the past" mum "a ghost to remind you of the present" Greg "and a ghost to warn you of the future" who she still didn't know but figured it would be Cathrine or Ecklie firing her which didn't surprise her, she was rather violent and she'd been asking for it, effectively. "Take in their warnings and help" he'd droned on.

After a twenty minute drive she arrived at the prison.

'I'm here to see my mum'

'Ok, you are?'

'Sara Sidle'

'Oh you mum's the one who shot her daughters friend, how's he doing?'

'He's fine'

'Ok it isn't visiting hour but seen as it's you and seen as you're a cop I'll let you'

'Thanks'

'Don't mention it, through here. Hey Joey she's the daughter of nutty'

'Oh'

He smiled, she returned the smile. They reached the cells. Sara followed the guard to the cell in which her mother sat.

'What did you do?' asked her cellmate

'Sara'

'Mum you wanted to speak to me. Well here I am so speak'

'I'm sorry I killed your father, I'm sorry I nearly killed your friend, he is ok isn't he?'

Sara nodded

'Good, I just wanted you to know we both loved you so much.'

'Enough to kill him leaving me in foster care' she replied sarcastically

'I'm sorry Sara'

'Right'

'I mean it'

Sara sighed and shook her head.

"Take in their warnings and help" she defiantly isn't trying to help me, and she isn't warning me about anything. Or is she warning me about something I don't understand? Thought Sara. Well she may not want me to end up like her or she may try to kill every one I know, and love. Or maybe me… But it probably wouldn't be that.

She headed back to the hospital with one ghost down and a misunderstood message but there was still a chance for the other two. She drove down street after street and at the first set of traffic lights she stopped another car pulling out from the side and crashed into her. Her seatbelt was jammed.

'Damn'

The traffic stopped and crowds began to gather. The drivers of the other car got out and ran to her assistance.

'Are you ok?'

'Yeah I'm fine my seatbelts just jammed'

'We're sorry about hitting you back there'

'Don't worry about it'

'Oh my god you're a cop, I'm really sorry'

'Stop apologising, really it doesn't matter'

'Oh my god, you're bleeding, someone call an ambulance'

'Honestly I'm fine'

'You're not'

She gave him the evils and he picked up his phone. He moved away.

'I need an ambulance; I just hit someone's car she's bleeding'

'Where is this?'

'The traffic lights by the recording studio'

'Ok I'll have ambulances there immediately'

The ambulances turned up in a matter of minutes and were attending to her as soon as they arrived.

'Shouldn't Sara be back by now?'

'Yes, I'll phone her'

She dialled Sara's number

'Voicemail'

'Try again'

'Ok'

She redialled the number. This time someone picked up.

'Sara, are you ok'

'Excuse me but who is this?'

'Cathrine Willows CSI, who is this?'

'Harry Thyme I'm a paramedic'

'Wow slow down, what happened'

'There's been a car accident'

Cathrine ran her hand through her hair

'Cathrine?'

'Just a second Greg'

'What does Sara look like?'

'Brown hair shoulder length, brown eyes, she should be wearing her CSI vest it should say Sidle on it'

'Thanks, that's her'

She hung up.

'What?'

'She was in a car accident'

'Oh my god is she ok'

'They don't know'

When Sara was brought in she was bleeding heavily from the stomach externally. Blood covered her vest. She was on oxygen to help her breathe, even though it was doing little good. Eventually all she saw was black. Then there was a light that was clouded, it was her father again.

'Sorry, again'

'You caused that! You're getting very annoying now'

'Yeah sorry about that'

'Do I have to be in an accident for you to come or can't I just be asleep'

'That's a point'

'Thanks'

'Any way I know you've figured out the two of the ghosts, but you don't understand the message, it will become clearer with the more you get. They will all give you the same message but they will say it in their own way.'

'Would've been nice to know a while back'

'Sorry'

'Ok any thing else'

'No'

At that moment she woke finding that she had practically no clothes on just a bra and knickers and a hospital gown with a duvet over her legs and a bandage around her stomach she also found that Greg, Nick, Cathrine, Ecklie, Ray where stood around her.

'You're awake' Ray smiled

'I feel sick' Sara replied

'You look it' Ecklie clarified

'Cheer up' Nick comforted

She smiled at him and he returned the gesture.

'We'll let you get some rest Sara' Greg finally alleged 'It's nice to see you awake'

He left the room followed by Ecklie, Ray and Cathrine

'Get better you' Nick commanded before leaving after the others.

'Wait Nick, can I talk to you?'

'Sure'

He closed the door shrugging at the others and walked back over this time taking a seat.

'What is it?'

'You do realise WHY I'm asking you don't you?'

'Not exactly but…'

'Cause you're my only friend that probably won't think me as crazy'

'Thanks, are you sure you're ok?'

'Yes Ecklie would just make me take paid leave as usual, Cathrine would think I'm cuckoo and do the same, Gil would be in enough pain seeing me like this let alone making him think I'm loopy too, Greg is just Greg…'

They both laughed at that

'And Ray just doesn't understand me you know all the things I've been through and stuff'

'Yeah, I can understand that, what is it you wanted to say'

'Earlier when I blacked out after the accident this morning I saw a ghost'

'What? Who of?'

'My father' she hesitated

'Oh'

'He spoke to me'

'Now I understand why you think they'd think you crazy'

'I don't think'

'I know'

'Carry on'

'He told me I'd be visited by three ghosts'

'Have you been watching too much a Christmas carol?'

'No, but any way he said the ghosts of past, present and future you get where I'm heading?'

'Yeah'

'The ghost of the past; my mum, the ghost of the present; Greg and I'm not sure about the future.'

'Oh'

'Apparently they're meant to give me a message'

'Do you know what it is?'

'No'

'Ok how can I help?'

'Can you help me to figure it out?'

'Sure, what've you got so far?'

'My mum said she was sorry and that her and my dad loved me a lot, and said she meant it, but with the fact she killed one person I know and nearly killed another I think she's going to start killing off people I know or me or commit suicide I just wanted a second opinion, my dad told me I had the right two for the past and present, mum and Greg can you think of anything else?'

'No sorry, but if I do I'll tell you'

'Thanks'

Just then she crashed, she was unconscious

'Do you mind dad?'

'Sorry, you got a friend's help you're part way there'

'Thanks. Now can I go back to my life without being interrupted? Thank you'

'You're welcome'

She awoke with Nick in the room but no-one else.

'Hey'

'Hey'

They smiled to one another

'How are you?'

'Ok, how long was I out for'

'Half an hour'

'Half an hour, god, what happened?'

'They don't know'

'They never do'

'True'

He gave her a confused but interested look

'My dad'

'Thought it might be'

'He said I was doing good asking you for help'

'Weird'

'Don't I know it!'

'Well he was your dad you'd know him more'

'Even though he was killed when I was five'  
'Point taken, but I didn't know him at all'

'Ok smarty pants, but where were we'

'Your dad'

'Yeah, he said I was doing good to ask'

'Well he would he is your dad'

'Point taken'

'So what do you think he meant?'

'Well by asking and not hiding I'm keeping a friend, he did mention earlier that I would end up like him if I wasn't careful'

'That's just freaky'

'Too right it is'

'Mm'

'So maybe the warning is to help me keep friends and family'

'Your mum, Greg, me, etcetera'

'Wait this is starting to make sense, my dad said that I was doing good asking you for help to keep a friend, warning to keep you as a friend. Greg shot so I could realise he would stay my friend no matter what, my mum is family she apologised to get me to forgive her keep family'

'That's got to be it'

'Well if it isn't I'm lost and have no idea what it could be'

'Same'

Then she blacked out

'Well done, clever, see friends can be of help even at times when you don't think it possible, I must go now.'

It got darker and darker then gradually lighter and lighter.

'Sara…Sara…Wake up…Sara…Please' the man sobbed

She opened her eyes to find that she was in her apartment in her pyjamas under the chairs that she was under the same morning.

'Sara, you're ok'

The man relaxed

'The ambulance is on its way. What happened?'

'I don't know'

Her breakfast still sat on the table and her husband knelt on the floor beside her. He hadn't moved the chairs from on top of her and she just lay there

'How long have you been here?'

'Arrived about ten minutes ago, how long have you been like this'

'Well, woke at eight, got up ate half of my breakfast, obviously, and then that was it before I blacked out'


End file.
